


Christmas Wish

by SaraCiuzio



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraCiuzio/pseuds/SaraCiuzio
Summary: Ciara only wants one thing for Christmas, but it feels like an impossible feat this year. Will she get her Christmas miracle and what happens if she does?
Relationships: Ciara Brady & Ben Weston, Ciara Brady/Ben Weston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**December 25, 2020**

Ciara stared into space while sitting on the couch in the Kiriakis living room. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. It was Christmas but she would rather be anywhere than where she is: in the family mansion with her lying scheming cousin and Grandfather. Ciara wanted more than anything to visit Ben in Statesville, be able to be with him today of all days but she couldn't. Grandfather knowing about her visits meant that she had to be uber careful, even if it meant not seeing the man she loved more than anything on Christmas.

Ciara sighed heavily as she opened the door. Ciara's eyes widened slightly as she saw a man in a Santa costume. Ciara chuckled slightly, "You must be here for Mickey. Please, come in."

Ciara stepped to the side and Santa walked in. Ciara noticed Santa just staring at her. "I'm guessing either Sarah or Xander hired you?" Santa stayed silent. Ciara cocked her head to the side slightly, there was something familiar about this Santa, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Santa jiggled his belly, "So, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Ciara chuckled lightly but her face dropped after a moment. As she crossed her arms she said, "I don't think you could make my Christmas wish come true this year, Santa." Santa took a step toward Ciara and looked right into her eyes, "Why don't you tell me?"

Santa blinked and cleared his throat, "I mean, Santa is very good and making the impossible seem possible." Ciara chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, well…" Ciara pointed to Santa's sack, "…unless there's a key to my boyfriend's cell in Statesville and unless you can stop his execution for a murder he didn't commit, you can't make my Christmas wish come true this year."

"Wanna bet?" Santa lowered his beard and Ciara's eyes widened when she saw that Santa was Ben. "BEN?!" Ben nodded slightly, "Merry Christmas, Bobcat." Ciara stared at Ben slack-jawed for a moment before yanking him through the foyer until they were in a place that Ciara knew was hidden from her grandfather's security cameras.

Ciara leaned against the wall and Ben leaned toward her and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate with Ben tightly gripping Ciara's hip as Ciara clung to Ben's neck desperately. This had been the first time the couple had been able to kiss in almost a year, at least without anyone watching. After a few moments of desperate kissing, Ciara pulled back and looked at Ben, she felt like she was in a dream. How was Ben standing in front of her right now?

"H-how did you-whe-when did you-?" Ben pressed his lips together somewhat amused at Ciara's stammering. Ben rested his white-gloved hands on Ciara's shoulders, "You know how I told you that my dad is a psychotic son on a bitch?" Ciara nodded slightly and Ben continued, "Well he is also powerful. He's got connections: both on the outside and in Statesville. He got one of the guards he has in his pocket to break me out and the Ray-" Ciara interrupted Ben, "The guy that kidnapped Mickey?" Ben nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah, you kinda gave me an abridged version there, babe."

Ciara scratched her head nervously and looped an arm around Ben's neck, "I-it's not that I didn't want to tell you what happened, I-I just knew that you would worry when you had bigger things to worry about." Ben rubbed his hand up and down Ciara's shoulder slightly, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Ben's face turned stern and serious, "But NEVER do something like that again. Like I've said before Ciara, I literally couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. My execution might as well go through because I couldn't live if I didn't have you." Ciara sighed and her face softened slightly.

"Ray met me at this meeting spot and gave me this, figured it was the perfect disguise being Christmas and all." Ciara swallowed hard, "Wh-why did your father have you broken out?" Ben crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "Let's be honest Ciara, without a confession or any new evidence, I'm going to be executed. My dad told me I had to think outside the box and this seemed like the best option." Ciara chuckled slightly, "So... what? Are you just going to go on the run for the rest of your life?"

Ben sighed sadly, "I don't see another option, Ciara." Ciara pulled on Ben's collar as tears welled in her eyes. The thought of a life without Ben made a cold shiver run down her spine, "You stay Ben, you stay and you fight." pulling on Ben's collar with each word she spoke.

Ben sighed heavily, "I know it's a risk and if I'm caught, I can kiss not just my freedom but my life goodbye but… but it was a chance that I had to take." Ciara closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears. Ben held Ciara's cheeks and softly said, "Don't cry, Bobcat. You are much too beautiful to waste tears on me." Ciara scoffed and pushed Ben's hands down. Ciara crossed her arms around her body protectively resting each of her hands on her elbows, "Tell me Ben, ho-how am I supposed to act when the man that I know I am destined to be with forever tells me that this is goodbye because he's going on the run?! FOREVER?!"

Ben swallowed hard, "I-I would never normally ask you this but…" Ciara interrupted Ben, "Yes. yes, I will come with you." Ben's eyes widened slightly, "You will?" Ciara nodded, "Ben, I would follow you anywhere."

Ciara headed for the staircase, "Jus-just give me a few minutes to throw a bag together." Ben grabbed Ciara's arm, "We can't we gotta go _now_. Be-before the other guards notice I'm gone. I-I mean Will can only try to cover for so long." Ciara narrowed her eyes and cocked her head slightly, "Will?" Ben waved Ciara off, "I'll explain later."

Ciara nodded, "Okay, this isn't exactly the best 'on the run' outfit but I can make it work." pulling on her plaid dress slightly. Ciara continued, "My phone's just in the living room, I'll grab it and then we'll-" Ben interrupted Ciara, "No phones. We can't risk being traced." Ciara nodded, "Okay, let's go then."

Ben pressed his lips together, "Are you sure? Be-because once you walk out that door with me, that's it. You can never see or speak to your family again. And if we get caught-" Ciara loosely wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. Ciara touched her forehead to Ben's, "If we get caught, then it would be worth it. Ben, no matter what happens, it would be worth it. Whatever time we get together is better than staying here and constantly wondering if you're okay. I NEED to be with you. I need you like I need air, Ben."

Ben returned his forehead to Ciara's for a moment and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ben nodded slowly, "Okay, if you're sure?" Ciara nodded, "I am." Ben led Ciara out the Kirakis mansion without another word.

* * *

Ciara watched Ben with immense intensity as he carefully drove. There was a determination that Ciara had never seen before. Before long, the couple arrived at a cabin that was about 20 miles from Salem.

Ben turned the car off and sighed heavily, "Our new home." Ciara looked over and saw Ray standing there with a key in hand. Ciara sighed nervously, the last time she saw Ray, it wasn't exactly pretty. Ben got out and walked over to Ciara's side and helped her out. Ciara chuckled slightly, Ben was nothing if not chivalrous, even now.

Ciara sighed heavily as she and Ben approached Ray. Ray glared at Ciara slightly as he handed Ben the key. Gruffly he said, "You two are on your own now." Ray turned his attention to Ben, "I've followed Clyde's orders: got you some things to get you started and there's some clothes from the previous occupants, but now… I'm out." Ray walked away without another word. Ciara and Ben turned around and watched Ray walk away. Ben turned to face Ciara, "He's so… cheerful." Ciara chuckled slightly under her breath.

Ben unlocked the door and Ciara walked in followed by Ben. Ciara looked around, it looked like an old rustic cabin from the outside but modern-looking on the inside. Ciara stood in the living room area and saw a door that she could only assume led to a kitchen and a staircase that presumably led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Ben put his hands in his pockets nervously, "I-I hope this is okay." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "It's perfect." Ciara chuckled and Ben looked at her confused. How could she be laughing right now? Ciara pressed her lips together and smiled, "Talk about coming full circle." Ben couldn't help but let a chuckle out, "Crazy to think about how much has changed since then." Ciara nodded, "Yeah, in the beginning I could only see you as a murderer and now, you-" Ben interrupted Ciara, "ARE a murderer?"

Ciara's face softened and her shoulders dropped, "Ben." Ben shrugged his shoulders, "It's true Ciara, whether I am innocent or not, in the state's eyes, I'm guilty as sin." Ciara walked up to Ben and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ben, I know that you did not do this, you didn't kill your sister. My grandfather and Xander did a damn good job setting you up."

Ciara forced a smile to her face and looked around, "A-as psychotic as your father is, he's got damn good taste." Ben chuckled, "So, I heard from my father who heard from Ray what happened in November, but I want to hear it from you." Ciara grimaced, "The whole truth?" Ben nodded and Ciara took Ben's hand in her own and led him to the couch.

Ciara sighed, "Okay, truth time. If I tell you, you have to PROMISE not to freak out or get mad." Ben's eyes widened slightly, "O-okay, now you're making me really nervous." Ben took Ciara's hands in his and squeezed them gently, "Just tell me."

Ciara inhaled deeply, "I-I didn't exactly show up and Ray was drunk and just grabbed Mickey and got the hell out of there. I-I knocked on the door, Ray answered still completely sober." Ciara looked down at her hands for a moment, "I-I said that Clyde sent me to help with the baby. I knew he wasn't just going to GIVE me Mickey, so I knew I had to get creative. Ray made it more than clear what he wanted with me…" Ciara looked up at Ben and saw his jaw clenching. Ciara rested a hand on Ben's forearm.

Ben closed his eyes and cleared his throat before looking up at Ciara, "What… what happened?" Ciara shook her head violently, "Nothing, NOTHING like what you're thinking, I swear."

Ciara put her other hand on Ben's cheek and gently rubbed her thumb over it. Ciara saw that Ben couldn't even look her in the eye. Ciara ran her hand up Ben's arm, nails lightly grazing until she met his cheek. Ciara tightened her grip slightly, "Ben, baby look at me."

Ben raised his head and met Ciara's eyes. Ben sighed relieved, "So if THAT didn't happen, what did?" Ciara sighed, "He wanted to drink with me, and I said why don't we have some drinks and get to know each other a little better? He started taking shots like it was no one's business and I was meeting him shot for shot…" Ciara smirked, "…except I wasn't."

Ben looked at Ciara confused. "I knew if I was going to outsmart him, I needed to have my wits about me so I faked taking the shots. When Ray wasn't looking, I put the shots into a nearby plant." Ciara chuckled, "Once he was passed out, I went over to Mickey's carrier and was about to grab her when Ray had apparently come to and grabbed my arm saying that I wasn't getting out of there with the baby."

Ben's eyes turned dark with anger and gently held Ciara's forearm presumably where Ray had grabbed her. Ciara put her other hand on top of Ben's, "Get that look out of your eye, I'm fine babe. Before Ray could do anything, I shoved him to the ground and hit him in the back with a plant for good measure and hightailed it out of there with Mickey. And... well, you know the rest."

Ben looked at Ciara in complete disbelief, "That was SO dangerous Ciara. You have no idea the type of man Ray is, the things he's done for my father. He would have killed you and Mickey without a second thought." Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "I couldn't let you get implicated in it, Ben. It was worth the risk. It was so worth it Ben, Mickey was returned to Sarah and Xander harm-free and you weren't implicated in the kidnapping. Win-win."

Ben sighed, "Promise you'll never do something like that again, that you'll never put yourself in danger like that again." Ciara opened her mouth to speak and paused, "I-Ben, I can't promise that, you are worth every risk in the world no matter… no matter how dangerous."

Ciara attempted to stifle a yawn but Ben saw right through it. Ben rubbed the area between Ciara's neck and shoulder, "You tired, babe?" Ciara shook her head but as she did, another yawn came out. Ciara reluctantly nodded her head.

Ciara chuckled, "Sorry, it's just I haven't slept well in like… a year." Ben stood up and smiled, "Well then, let's fix that." Ben lifted Ciara up bridal style and carried her up the steps. When they were halfway up, Ciara grabbed Ben's collar. "Ben, wait. I know how long you've been waiting for tonight, and I have too but-" Ben kissed Ciara's nose and interrupted her, "I know babe. Trust me, I do not want our first time again to be when you're tired. I want you to be tired because I MADE you that way."

Ciara blushed and chuckled. Ben continued, "Tonight, I just want to sleep in your arms. Something I have been dreaming and praying about for the last year." Ciara smiled and sighed relaxed as she rested her head on Ben's shoulder, "That's what I want too."

* * *

Ben gently laid Ciara on the bed and kissed her lips once, "I'll be right… back." Ben walked into the bathroom and walked out a moment later in just his boxers. Ciara smiled and had already changed into an oversized plaid button-up she had found in one of the drawers.

Ben smiled as he got under the covers and Ciara instantly cuddled into him. Ben snaked an arm around Ciara's waist as she rested a hand on his abdomen. Ciara laid her head into the crook of Ben's neck.

Both Ben and Ciara sighed a breath of relief, they weren't exactly free but they were together in this moment and for that, they were grateful. Ciara kissed Ben's neck once and picked her head up, "I love you, Ben." Ben smiled as he tightened his grip slightly. "I love you too." Ciara laid her head back down.

Ciara absentmindedly drew circles on Ben's chest as she spoke, "I will gladly be your Mrs. Claus." Ben chuckled and Ciara picked her head back up resting her chin over Ben's heart, "Ben, I'm serious." Ben sat up and Ciara was now in an upright position.

Ben looked at Ciara almost flabbergasted, "Are you serious?" Ciara blushed slightly and nodded, "Yes, Ben. I love you and I want you to be my husband. I-I know right now isn't exactly the right time, but when has it been for us? This past year has only proven one thing to me: you are the love of my life and my soulmate and I don't want to spend another day without being Ciara Weston."

Tears brimmed Ben's eyes, "You don't?" Ben held Ciara's cheeks tightly in his hands. Ciara closed her eyes and shook her head, "I have had a lot of time to think, a lot of time alone and I'm sure."

Ben chuckled as tears threatened to pool out, "I-I had this all planned out." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion and he continued, "When all this was said and done, I was going to make you the most romantic candlelit dinner, we would dance, and I would take you in my arms and tell you how I love you more than life itself and I can't live without you and how I want you to be my wife. You've stood by me when everyone else assumed the worst, but not you. You are my anchor, Ciara. You taught me what love is, REAL, genuine, selfless love. Even-even if you said no or-or it's not the right time, I will wait, I will wait until you are ready."

Ciara smiled, "All I need is you Ben." Ciara rested a hand on Ben's neck and brought their foreheads together. After a moment Ciara pulled back, "Did we just get engaged?" Ben cocked his head to the side for a moment, "Yeah, I, uh, I think we did. Not in the way I had envisioned it, but what about us is?" Ciara smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Ciara laid her head back down and went back to tracing Ben's chest. Ciara moved down Ben's abdomen but stopped when she felt something rough just above Ben's hip.

Ciara picked her head up, "Is that-? Ben closed his eyes, "Where my dad shivved me? Yeah." Ciara moved the blanket down and even in the dark, she could see something black over what she could only presume was Ben's scar. Ciara leaned down and kissed Ben's scar. Ben tightened his grip on Ciara's hair as she did this.

As Ciara sat up, she got a better look at the black covering the scar. Ciara squinted slightly and cocked her head to the side looking at Ben, "Is that-" "Your signature? Yep, babe." Ciara half-laughed in disbelief, "But ho-" Ben deadpanned, "Prison tattoo."

Ciara looked at Ben in confusion and he continued, "I took the bottom of one of your letters, with your loopy signature. There's this guy in Statesville who does tattoos for…" Ben shook his head, "…it doesn't matter what." Ben grasped Ciara's wrist lightly, "He made a tattoo gun using paper clips and ink from a pen." Ciara shuddered at what Ben was telling her.

"Since I couldn't have you, since we couldn't be together, it was like I had a piece of you with me at all times." Ben kissed Ciara's cheek, "That and the letters and pictures you sent me." Ciara blushed, "I did what I could to keep our relationship as normal as possible. We just had to go old-school; from texts to letters." Ciara let out a nervous giggle.

Ben tightly held Ciara's face in his hands, "You did, those letters-well not just THOSE kinds of letters, but all of them gave me a sense of normal. When I would start to go stir-crazy or start to lose my mind, I would just re-read one of your letters, and it was like I could close my eyes and I was back in the gatehouse; I was home. You ARE home, Ciara." Ciara pressed her lips together and smiled. As Ciara leaned into Ben she said, "And you're mine, Ozark."

Ciara pressed her forehead to Ben's before lightly kissing his lips before resuming her previous position cradled into Ben's neck. Ben rubbed his hand up and down Ciara's back. "Ci?" Ciara nodded slightly, not moving her position, "Yeah?" Ben sighed, "H-have you thought about what you want to do when all of this is over?" "You mean-" Ben interrupted, "Like with your life. I-I'm just assuming you're not going to be staying on at Titan."

Ciara sighed, "Yeah, once my grandpa finds out I've gone on the run with you, my ass is pretty much grass." Ciara let out a light chuckle before continuing, "But in all seriousness, I have. I-I know what I want to do but… but I'm just not sure how you're gonna take it."

Ben sat up and Ciara sat up with him. Ciara folded her legs as Ben took her hands in his, "Tell me, babe." Ciara sighed, "I-I want to be a PI. Doing all of this snooping on my Grandfather and Xander, I realized I have a passion for it and it gives me this…" Ciara tried searching for the right words, "…almost high that Titan never did. It was all about making my grandfather happy, and feeling close to him, not what I really wanted. An-and I've talked to John and he's agreed to take me under his wing once all of this is over."

Ciara looked at Ben with a huge grin on her face. Ciara saw Ben's lack of enthusiasm and her face fell, "Y-you don't like the idea, do you?" Ben squeezed Ciara's hand, "I-it's not the idea itself, babe. It's just…" Now it was Ben's turn to try and search for the right words, "I hate the idea of you doing something even remotely dangerous, something where you could get yourself hurt. In a perfect world, you would have an office job or something that was 100% safe."

Ciara nodded understanding Ben's reluctance, "I get that babe, but John won't let anything happen to me. And besides, he's taken me to the shooting range a few times and I'm a pretty good shot if I do say so myself." Ciara sat up proud. Ben smirked and chuckled, "I don't want to stop you from being happy, Bobcat. I just worry about you." Ciara nodded, "I know, and it's one of the things I love about you. I love your protectorness, but I can take care of myself. I promise you I will be careful." Ben sighed heavily and didn't say anything for a few minutes, "I see how happy just talking about this makes you. So… if this is what you really want to do… you've got my support."

Ciara's smile got even bigger, "I do?" Ben nodded, "All I want is for you to be happy and safe, that's it." Ciara kissed Ben passionately for a moment before pulling back, "Nothing, no job and no one will come before us, Ozark. That's a promise." Ciara smirked at Ben, "I love you."

Ben laid down and pulled Ciara back with him. Ben played with Ciara's hair as she comforted herself in her prior position. "I love you too, Ciara." Ciara sighed contently and drifted off to sleep, the easiest she'd had in over a year. Tonight, tonight rest came easy and Ciara knew exactly why: she was back in Ben's arms, back where she belonged.

* * *

Ciara slowly opened her eyes and felt an arm draped over her. Ciara slowly looked over and saw the arm belonged to Ben. Ciara sighed relieved. Ciara smiled and quietly said, "It wasn't a dream."

Ben's eyes fluttered and Ciara chuckled to herself 'Or not so quietly', she thought. Ben opened his eyes and saw Ciara sitting up. Ben scooched up on the pillow and smiled, "Good morning."

Ciara smiled and leaned down and gave Ben a chaste kiss. "Mmm, good morning." Ben ran a hand through Ciara's hair, pulling it from her face. Some of her curls had returned to her previously straightened hair. Ben sat up, "I missed this."

Ciara put her hand on top of Ben's, "What, my curls?" Ben chuckled, "No… well that too." Ciara's face fell slightly, "You don't like the straight?" Ben shook his head violently, "N-no, I do. I-it's just-" Ciara chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, Ben." Ben narrowed his eyes at Ciara, "Haha, very funny." Ciara smiled, "I thought it was."

Ben started tickling Ciara and Ciara's legs got tangled in the sheet. Ben grabbed Ciara's sides and pulled her on top of him. Ciara snaked her leg around Ben's waist and locked her arms around his neck. Ciara giggled as Ben kissed her passionately. Ben pulled back after a moment, "I believe there is something we didn't get to do last night." Ciara smirked, "Oh, is that so?" Ben nodded and tightened his grip on Ciara. Ben mumbled against her neck, "Mm-hmm."

Ben butterfly-kissed Ciara's neck and pulled back, "I-it's been a while, so I can't promise that this will be as long as you're used to." Ciara smiled and chuckled, "I don't care. I just want to be close to you like that again." Ben kissed Ciara's neck as he unbuttoned her plaid shirt. Ben pulled the shirt down and moved his lips from Ciara's neck pulling her bra strap down with his teeth as he expertly unhooked her bra.

* * *

Ben woke up in bed, naked and alone. A smile came to Ben's lips as he remembered reuniting with Ciara in the biblical way. "Bobcat?" Ben called out.

Ciara came in a moment later with a plate of eggs, "Didn't expect you up this soon." Ciara kissed Ben's forehead as she placed the eggs in front of him. Ben chuckled, slight amused, "Not burnt."

Ciara crossed her arms and scoffed, "Hey! A lot can change in a year. I've learned." Ben crossed his arms, "So, this is the first set?" Ciara nodded, "Yes." Ben narrowed his eyes at Ciara, "Ci…" Ciara met Ben glare for glare, "Yes, this is the first set." The couple continued their staring war. Ciara stood defiantly, "These are the first set… second…" Ciara groaned, "Ugh, FINE! Third! And that's my FINAL answer!" Ben crossed his arms and chuckled, "I knew it, babe. You're good at a lot of things…"

Ben snaked his arm around Ciara's waist, "A LOT, but cooking ain't one of them." Ciara's face softened and softly said, "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

Ben moved the plate to the side and pulled Ciara onto the bed in front of him. "It is babe, because we're together. And we wouldn't be us if you didn't burn food. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ciara sighed, "I-it's just-I thought me cooking for you was important to you." Ben pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Ciara, I love how hard you try. That means the world to me, even if the end product isn't edible."

Ciara smiled and kissed Ben's lips once and stood up, "You eat, I'm going to go to the market." Ben's eyes widened and he stood up, "Ciara, you can't! What if someone sees you?" Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Ciara shook her head, "I'll be careful. No one will see me. Besides, Ray really didn't give us much. If we're gonna survive here, we need supplies. There's a market just a few miles away. I'll be careful. Promise."

Ben sighed heavily, "Wait." Ciara stood in the doorway, "Baby, I'll be fine." Ben shook his head, "No, not that." Ben reached over to his Santa suit pants. "Here." Ciara looked at Ben's hand and saw a pile of mostly singles. Ciara chuckled nervously, "Did-did you hit up a strip club before you came to the mansion?" Ben chuckled, "No, this…" Ben gestured to his naked body, "…is only for your eyes."

Ciara blushed and chuckled, "So, how did you get this?" Ben chuckled slightly, "Apparently, if you're dressed in a Santa suit, on a corner on Christmas, people just hand you money." Ben shrugged his shoulders once as Ciara crossed her arms, "Ben Weston, you swindler."

Ben chuckled, "It's not like we can dip into your trust fund." Ciara sighed, "I guess you're right." Ciara took a piece of the pile and stuck it into her pocket, "I'll be careful, babe. Promise." Ciara kissed Ben's lips once and walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

Ben begrudgingly got dressed, well pants at least, and made his way downstairs. Ben walked into the kitchen and chuckled at the hurricane that had hit. That was his Bobcat. The sink was had multiple bowls and pans. How did Ben not hear Hurricane Ciara in the kitchen?

Ben smirked, Ciara must have worn him out more than he thought. Ben looked in the fridge and cabinets. What was Ciara talking about? They were stocked. Ben walked into the living room and began pacing around. Ciara had been gone for what felt like hours. Worry couldn't help but creep into his mind. All the 'what ifs?' What if Ciara got caught? What if Ciara changed her mind and decided a life on the run wasn't one she wanted? What if Ciara decided to say to hell with him and head back to Salem to be with her friends and family?

Ben sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch, it wasn't the life she deserved. All Ben wanted was to spoil Ciara and give her everything she deserved. He couldn't even give her a proper proposal or even a halfway decent ring.

A loud knock at the door drew Ben out of his thoughts. Did Ciara forget the key? Ben heard some jingling and a woman Ben didn't recognize enter the cabin. The woman had brunette hair not unlike Ciara's but slightly shorter than his Bobcat.

The woman stood in a tan trench coat with large, dark shades, "Are you Ben Weston?" Ben tried to gauge if this woman was an undercover cop or something. Reluctantly, Ben nodded. The woman took off her shades, "I have something for you."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A woman of similar height to Ciara stood in front of Ben wearing a tan trench coat with large, dark shades, "Are you Ben Weston?" Ben tried to gauge if this woman was an undercover cop or something. Reluctantly, Ben nodded.

The woman took off her shades, "I have something for you." Panic began to rise through Ben and Ciara walked in a moment later. Ciara paused when she saw Ben was as white as a ghost. Ciara turned to the woman, "You didn't tell him who you were, did you?" The woman shook her head and smirked as she chuckled, "Where's the fun in that?" Ciara shoved the woman's shoulder lightly, "You're terrible, you know that?"

Ciara pointed to the door, "Let's go get the surprise." Ciara and the woman walked out the door. Ben just stared at the door so confused what was transpiring. The woman and Ciara walked back into the room with Ciara carrying a 6-month old baby girl.

Ciara bounced the baby, "Say 'Hi' to Daddy." Tears brimmed Ben's eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Ciara smiled as she took steps toward Ben until he was within an arm's grasp to his daughter. In a voice barely below a whisper, Ben said "Hi Olivia." Ciara smiled as she handed Olivia to Ben.

Ben carefully took his daughter in his arms and rubbed one hand up and down her back while cradling her head into his neck. Ben inhaled deeply, "Oh, my baby. My sweet Olivia Stefanie." Tears brimmed Ciara's eyes at the sight. She had wanted and prayed for this moment for so long but feared it would never come, especially after a judge blocked Ciara from bringing Olivia to Statesville.

Ciara watched Ben with their daughter for several moments before breaking the silence, "Ben, this is my sister Chelsea. Aka the best secret-keeper to ever come out of Salem." Ben smiled at the woman now identified as Chelsea. Ben took a step toward her. In a soft voice, Ben said, "Thank you. Not just what you've done for Ciara, but for my daughter."

Chelsea smiled, "Olivia's my niece and Ciara's my sister, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them." Ben looked down at his daughter before looking back at Chelsea. Chelsea wiped her hands on her coat, "Well, I know you guys are in much need for some family bonding time, so I'll just get out of your hair."

Chelsea turned to leave and Ciara pulled on her sister's arm hard, "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." Chelsea faced Ciara, "Ciara…" Ciara held her sister's forearm, "Chels, after all you've done, keeping my secret, helping me with the pregnancy, with Olivia, the least I can do is make a meal for you." Chelsea smiled after a moment and rolled her eyes, "FINE."

Ciara smiled, "Let's go see what we can come up with." Ciara headed for the kitchen and Chelsea followed. Chelsea turned back to face Ben, "Don't worry, I'll help her and make sure it's ACTUALLY edible." Ben chuckled slightly, "Good, cause as much as I love my Bobcat and she's got her talents, the kitchen ain't one of them." Ciara narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "I'll show you my kitchen skills." Ben chuckled, "Babe, you know I love you but just from making eggs, the kitchen looks like a damn hurricane hit."

Chelsea chuckled, "Hurricane Ciara, sounds about right. She's got her mom's cooking skills while luckily, _I_ inherited our dad's." Ciara scoffed, "So now you two are double-teaming me?" Chelsea and Ben shared a look before both nodding.

Ciara and Chelsea headed into the kitchen while Ben lifted Olivia over his head, "My baby girl, my beautiful perfect baby girl." Ben lowered Olivia so they were eye-to-eye. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day, to meet you. Since your mama told me she was pregnant." Olivia's big green eyes stared into Ben's. Ben almost felt like Oliva was understanding what he was saying.

Ben kissed Olivia's forehead, "I promise you baby, I am going to do whatever it takes to give you the best life possible, give you everything I never had." Ben's heart sunk, he was a wanted fugitive, hiding out from the law. He couldn't even take his daughter to the park or the zoo or anything. Was it fair to Olivia to have to live a life in these four walls? Ben heart sank further, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Ciara and Chelsea walked around the kitchen getting everything they needed to make their Chili Queso. As Ciara placed the saucepan on the stove, she saw Chelsea creeping toward the door. "What are you doing?" Chelsea spun around, "C'mon, I'm curious. Aren't you?" Ciara shook her head, "Leave them alone. They have much time to make up for."

Chelsea ignored Ciara and opened the door ever so slightly. "Okay, Ciara, you GOTTA take a look." Ciara sighed and placed the can of chili on the counter and followed her sister. The Brady sisters peered out into the living room and mouthed 'aww' to each other at what they saw: Ben asleep on the couch with Olivia laying on his chest.

Chelsea carefully shut the door, careful not to wake Ben. Chelsea smirked at Ciara, "Okay, I just gotta say, I can see why you are willing to risk so much for him, he's HOT." Ciara shoved Chelsea's shoulder, "CHELS!" Chelsea chuckled and Ciara continued, "I do NOT love Ben because he's hot." Chelsea crossed her arms and gave Ciara an 'Oh really?' look.

Ciara sighed and rolled her eyes, "Okay yes, Ben is like crazy attractive, but that's not why I love him." Chelsea's look stayed. "It's true. Chels, no one has ever loved me like how Ben loves me. He has put up with so much because he loves me and-and I wasn't even sure I WANTED to be a mom before Ben."

Chelsea hopped up on the counter as Ciara alternated pouring chili and cheddar cheese into the saucepan. Chelsea's grin fell, "You didn't?" Ciara shook her head as she covered the pot, "No. Ben dropped a not-so-subtle hint that he wanted a family of his own and after that, I realized I wanted that too. We never discussed it, but when I found out I was pregnant last November, I just knew it was meant to be."

Chelsea helped herself to some cheese, "How so?" Ciara wiped her hands on a dishtowel and sighed, "I-like the way Ben took care of me when we thought I had some weird stomach bug that turned out to be morning sickness, the way Ben was checking my head and getting me tea, I knew he was going to be the most amazing doting father. And when I saw all the love that he had to give to his nephew and how he was with little David, I just hoped I could be half the parent I knew he could be."

Chelsea got down and put a hand on Ciara's shoulder, "You are. You are the best mama to that little girl." Ciara sighed and leaned against the stove, "Am I? Because is subjecting my daughter to a life on the run being 'the best mama'?" Ciara sighed heavily.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, "What are you saying, Ciara?" Ciara looked down at her hands and sighed heavily before looking back up to face her older sister, "I have a favor to ask you, and it's like the BIGGEST favor ever." Chelsea sighed.

* * *

Chelsea and Ciara carefully walked carrying three bowls into the living room. The girls placed the bowls on the coffee table and Ciara walked over to Ben and picked Olivia up. Ben woke up and smiled as he sat up and wiped his eyes. Ciara bounced Olivia on her hip, "Being a daddy is exhausting, huh?" Ben smirked at Ciara, "Or something." Chelsea cleared her throat, "Should I, or rather your DAUGHTER be hearing this?" Ciara pressed her lips together and looked at Chelsea.

Ciara cleared her throat and looked back at Ben and gestured to the coffee table, "Dinner is served." Ben looked over to Chelsea, "This is safe?" Chelsea nodded and chuckled slightly under her breath. Ben took a bowl and took a bite, "Wow, this is good. You clearly taught Ciara and thing or two."

Ciara scoffed and Chelsea said, "Actually, Ciara made this." Ben's eyes widened and Chelsea nodded, "Yeah, this was Ciara's recipe and she did everything. I just snoopervised."

Ben snaked an arm around Ciara's waist. Chelsea continued, "Yeah, it turns out your baby mama is a better cook that you would think." Ben smirked slightly and looked up at Ciara, "Fiancée." Chelsea's eyes widened as she let out a shocked laugh, "What?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, Ben kinda sorta proposed to me last night." Ben sighed, "Not exactly. Ciara said she would be my Mrs. Claus any day-because I showed up at Victor's in a Santa suit, and then I told Ciara how I had this whole plan formulated in my head about how I was going to propose." Ben snaked an arm around Ciara's waist, "Not exactly the way I had planned but yeah, we're engaged now. And when this is all over, I am going to make Ciara Mrs. Weston."

The newly engaged couple looked up at Chelsea who had a huge smile on her face, "Aww, I'm so happy for you." Chelsea walked over to Ciara and gave her little sister a huge hug and kissed Olivia on the head.

* * *

Ciara walked into her and Ben's bedroom and Ben sat up, "How is she?" Ciara sighed, "All settled in her pack and play." Ben pressed his lips together nervously, "And you're SURE it's safe?" Ciara chuckled as she got into bed, "Yes, babe."

Ciara rustled Ben's hair, "New dad nerves?" Ben sighed, "Yeah, I-I mean I know she's six months, but to me, it's like-" Ciara finished, "It's like she's a newborn?" Ben sighed and nodded.

Ciara took one of Ben's hands in her own, "Baby, I PROMISE you, the pack and play is safe. It's how Olivia slept when we stayed with Chels and Max." Ben sighed, "I still can't believe I'm a dad." Ciara kissed Ben's cheek and then his neck, "Well, believe it baby. That girl is 100% you. From the moment, she was placed into my arms, I was like 'Yep, that's daddy's little girl'."

Ciara cuddled into Ben's neck and Ben sighed heavily, "I still can't believe I missed my daughter being born. That is a moment I can NEVER get back." Ciara reached across and rubbed Ben's shoulder, "I know babe, and I know that if there had been a way, you would have been there. But Chels was a good birth partner and Olivia came into this world safe and sound. Isn't that what really matters?" Ben sighed, "Yeah."

Ben changed their position so they were face to face. "Ciara, there's something that we-" Ben was interrupted by Olivia's cries. Ben smiled, "Can I?" Ciara met Ben's smile, "Be my guest." Ben hopped out of bed and practically ran out of the room. Ciara chuckled at Ben's excitedness.

* * *

Ben walked into the spare bedroom and found Olivia's pacifier had fallen out of her mouth. Ben placed it back in and knelt so he could rest his chin on the top of the pack and play. "Hey, baby girl. We gotta talk about something. These past 12 hours of being able to be your daddy, they've been the greatest joy of my life. I never knew I could feel happiness like this. First, it was your mama's love and now… now seeing this life that our love created. But it's not fair to you. You should be able to be outside and exploring the world. Not trapped in here because Daddy's a fugitive and Mama is hiding out with Daddy."

Ben sighed heavily and looked at his daughter's sleeping face. "I have to make sure you and your mama have the best life possible, even if that means we're separated." Ben nodded as he stood up, "Good talk."

* * *

Ben leaned his head against the door, just watching Ciara stare off into space. Since her shower, her full natural curls had returned and she looked like one of those Greek Goddess sculptures that were in art museums. Ciara turned her head and saw Ben staring at her. Ciara blushed and chuckled, "Ho-how long have you been standing there?"

Ben slowly walked and got back into bed. "Just a few moments." Ben sat up and Ciara followed suit. Ben took one of Ciara's tiny hands in his and squeezed them, "You know that I love you more than anything right?" Ciara cocked her head to the side slightly and nodded, "Wha-what's going on, Ben?"

Ben sighed heavily, "This pains me-no this kills me to say, but this isn't right." Ciara narrowed her eyes in confusion, "W-wh-what are you talking about, Ben?" Ben took a deep breath, "Being here, with you and Olivia. It's not right or fair, not to you and not to her." Ciara sighed, "Yeah, I know. I-I've been thinking about that too."

Ben held Ciara's face with his hands, "I-it's not about us anymore, we have to do what's right for our daughter." Ciara's confused look stayed, "What are you saying, Ben?" Ben sighed, "You and Olivia need to go." Tears brimmed Ben's eyes, "Olivia deserves to have a life not confined to these four walls. She should be able to run and be free… well once she walks that is." Ben let out a nervous chuckle.

Ciara sighed and placed her hands over Ben's, "Yeah, I agree." Ben looked up at Ciara's eyes, "You do?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it. And as amazing as it has been the three of us being able to be a family, it's not right." Ciara sighed heavily, "That's why… that's why I've asked Chelsea to take Olivia back to London with her, until this is all over."

Ben cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, "Ciara, no, that's-" Ciara interrupted Ben, "Being Olivia's mama is the greatest gift in the world, but what kind of mom can I be if I'm depressed all of the time because I can't be with her daddy and am constantly worried if he's okay, if he's ALIVE? This way… this way Olivia will have two people to love and care about her, while we can't. Being a parent, it's about putting your child's needs first, and that's what putting Olivia in Chelsea and Max's care would be."

Ben shook his head, "Ciara, no. Just because I can't be a dad to Olivia doesn't mean you can't be a mom to her." Ciara shook her head, "Ben, I didn't even know I wanted to be a mom until you, and I didn't think I had what it took."

Ciara moved Ben's hands down and grasped them tightly circling the outside of his hands with her thumbs as tears pooled her eyes, "I don't want a family that doesn't have you in it." Ben pressed his lips together, "Ciara…" Ciara shook her head, "Ben, I've made up my mind. Olivia is leaving with Chelsea tomorrow."

* * *

Ciara and Ben watched as Chelsea packed up the last of Olivia's items. Chelsea stopped in front of Ciara, "Are you sure about this?"

Ciara ran her hand up and down Olivia's arm, "Yes, I'm sure. It's for the best. And we'll all be together again." Chelsea swallowed hard and nodded, "I'll give you guys a moment alone to say goodbye while I pack the car."

Chelsea handed Olivia to Ciara and walked out the front door. Ciara forced a smile on her face through the tears, "Now, you listen to me, baby girl. Daddy and I love you, so so so much. And I know you are too young to understand this right now, but this is for the best. And I PROMISE you, we will be together again." Ciara held Olivia close and kissed her cheek and the side of her head inhaling her scent for a moment before handing Olivia to Ben.

"Hey, Baby Bobcat." Ciara let out a tearful chuckle as she wiped her eye. Ben continued, "Everything your mama said is true, I love you so much and being your daddy is the greatest gift in the world. And just like your mama said, we are going to find a way to be together again. I promise and all of this will be nothing more than a bad memory."

Chelsea slowly walked back in, "Are you ready?" Ciara sighed at looked up at Ben, "As ready as we'll ever be."

Ciara walked over to Ben and snaked an arm around his waist. Ben held Olivia close for a moment before reluctantly handing her to Chelsea. Chelsea held Ciara tight for a moment and Olivia tried to go to her mama. When Ciara pulled away, she carefully loosened Olivia's grip from her hair kissing her hand.

Tears brimmed Chelsea's eyes, "You say the word, you say it and I will have Olivia back here as soon as humanly possible." Ciara nodded and softly said, "I know. Thank you, Chels." Ciara walked back over to Ben and Chelsea looked at the couple for a moment before walking out without another word. Ciara and Ben collapsed into each other's arms.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Ben stood in the living room watching TV when he saw a headline that caught his attention. He yelled out, "Ciara! Ciara, come down here!" Ciara came running down the stairs, "What, what?"

Ben silently pointed to the TV. Ciara read the headline out loud, "'Presumed Dead Jordan Ridgeway Found Alive'?!" Ciara turned to face Ben, "Wha-? Turn it up!"

The female reporter's voice poured through the room. "Now, at the top of hour: New breaking news. Jordan Ridgeway who was thought to be killed by her brother Ben Weston has been found alive. Weston was set to be executed on January 1st, broke out of the penitentiary last Christmas and has been on the run since. Today Illinois State Troopers found Ridgeway hiding out of her own accord." A video of Jordan being escorted into a police car flashed on the screen.

The reporter continued, "She has been thoroughly interrogated by Troopers who deemed her to be quote 'not of sound mind' according to a spokesman and was promptly placed on 72 hour hold pending further evaluation. In related news, the APBs for Oliver 'Benjamin' Weston and Ciara Brady have been cancelled due to these revelations. In other news…"

Ben muted the TV and turned to Ciara slack-jawed, "Does this mean…?" Ciara nodded slightly, "I think you're a free man, Ben. Th-this nightmare might just be over." Ciara walked over to the end table and pulled a burner phone out. "I-I'm gonna call Justin. He should know." Ciara sighed heavily and dialed Justin's number.

"Justin Kiriakis." Ciara froze for a moment, "Justin, i-it's Ciara." Justin shocked voice poured through the phone, "Ciara. I-I'm assuming wherever you and Ben are, you saw the news." Ciara nodded, not that Justin could see it, "S-so, is it true? Is Jordan really alive?" Justin sighed, "I haven't seen her myself but my office just got the release papers." "Meaning Ben is free?" Justin paused for a moment, "Yes, Ciara. You and Ben are free. Ben can't be executed or even serve life in prison if no murder was committed."

"So we can come home, free and clear?" Ciara felt her heart beating out of her chest with each second Justin waited to speak again. "Yes." Ciara sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Justin." Justin hung up without another word.

Ciara turned to face Ben and started jumping up and down while Ben just stood still, frozen. Ciara ran over to Ben and held his shoulders in her hands, "Ben, it's over!" Ben raised his head slightly, "It's over." Ciara nodded, "You are a free man and more importantly, we can go get Livvie."

Ben face curled up into a smile upon hearing his daughter's name. "We can?" Ciara nodded, "Ben, you are a free man. You can do whatever you want." Ben picked Ciara up and spun her around. Ben put Ciara down breathlessly, "Thank you." Ciara beamed at Ben, "For what?" "N-not just for never letting me give up hope but for giving me a family." Ciara chuckled, "Oh, that was all you, baby." poking Ben's shoulder playfully.

Ciara walked back over to the table, "I am going to call Chelsea and tell her she and Max can bring our baby girl home." Ben ran over to Ciara and grasped her wrist, "Wait."

Ciara looked at Ben confused, "Do you not want to get Olivia?" Ben shook his head venomously, "NO, I do, more than anything. But... I want US to go get Olivia ourselves, not have Chelsea bring her back. She's done more than enough for us." Ciara nodded, "Okay, I will have Chelsea meet us at the airport."

Ciara sighed, "We're getting our baby girl back." Ciara clapped her hands once and giggled before sighing a relieved sigh.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the rumors about Victoria circulated earlier this week, I said I wasn't sure if I'd ever post or even write again. But after sorting through the news and the emotions, I'm back. Posting and writing will resume.

Neither Ciara or Ben could sit still on the plane, all they could think about was soon they would be reunited with their daughter. They had so much time to make up for. Olivia was practically a year old now, so much could have changed but one thing never would: Ben and Ciara just wanted to give their daughter the best life possible.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, Ciara and Ben made a b-line toward baggage claim, where Chelsea was supposed to meet them with Olivia. Ciara and Ben looked around but no sign of Max and Chelsea or Olivia.

Ben checked his watch, "Maybe we're early?" Ciara turned her head rapidly and sighed, "Our flight was 45 minutes delayed, Ben. What if something happened? What if-" Ciara's thoughts were interrupted by an unsteady child with black curls making her way toward the couple with Max and Chelsea not far behind. Ciara ran up to her daughter and lifted her up into her arms, spinning her around. "Olivia!" Tears poured down Ciara's face as she held her daughter close to her. Ciara splayed playful kisses all over Olivia as Olivia giggled.

Ben quickly caught up with his fiancée and the couple hugged their daughter together. Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder. Olivia was so much bigger than the last time they saw her. Ben took Olivia in his arms and Ciara gave her big sister a huge hug. Tears brimmed both of the Brady sisters's eyes.

Ciara pulled back and quietly said, "Thank you." Ciara sighed heavily, "For everything you've done, both of you." Ciara rested a hand on Max's forearm. Chelsea cleared her throat, "I, uh, I take this to mean you're free?" Ben nodded. "Has the real killer been caught?" Ben shook his head, "No-not exactly. My sister was found alive and well. Not coherent but clear that no murder or harm took place. So, I'm a free man. Free to be with the woman I love and free to be a father to my daughter." Ben kissed the side of Olivia's head and rested his forehead against it.

Ciara wrapped her sister in a tight hug, "I-I will never be able to thank you, Chelsea. For everything you've done." Ciara looked at Ben for a moment, "Keeping our secret." Chelsea smiled a small smile, "You're my sister. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you… or _Mon petite_." Ben looked at the sisters in confusion, " _Mon petite_ '?" Ciara chuckled, "When I was pregnant, Olivia was measuring on the smaller side so Chels started calling her _Mon petite_ which means my little one. Before I knew Olivia's gender, we started calling her that and the name just stuck." Ben's face fell slightly, Chelsea cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be over the moon right now." Ben licked his lips, "I-I am. It's just… I-I don't even know my daughter's nickname or why she's called that." Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "Baby, you will learn everything there is to learn about our little angel."

Ben bounced Olivia, "Chelsea, I-I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for my girls." snaking an arm around Ciara's waist. Tears threatened to fall down Chelsea's cheeks, "Jus-just take good care of them." Ben stiffened, "With my life." Ciara rested a hand on Ben's chest, "And he MEANS that, trust me."

Chelsea gave Ciara a tight hug before pulling back, "Call me. And don't be a stranger." Ciara shook her head, "I won't, believe me." Chelsea and Max walked away and Ciara took Olivia from Ben, "Let's get this little angel home, huh?" Ben nodded and stopped, "Wait." Ciara furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "Where IS home exactly?"

Ciara sighed, "Well, I was staying with my grandfather while trying to prove your innocence…" Ben tightly snaked an arm around Ciara's waist, "Have I thanked you for that?" Ciara chuckled, "Yes, Many, _many_ times in fact." Ciara winked at Ben. "We'll go back to Salem, get a room at the Salem Inn, and… start planning our wedding."

Ben couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, "'Our wedding', I never thought it would happen." Ciara smiled, "I did. And looks like we waited just long enough to have this little lady be our flower girl." Ciara tickled her daughter.

* * *

Ciara and Ben sat down at a table in the Bistro with Olivia bouncing on Ben's lap. Ben's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw Stefan walk by. "Stef-Stefan?!" Stefan turned around and greeted the couple. "Nice to see you two."

Ben stammered, "But-but, I-I thought you were-" Stefan finished, "Dead? Yeah turns out… what's that saying 'reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated'?" Ben just stared at Stefan and Stefan's eyes went to Olivia, "Looks like I'm not the only one whose life changed." Stefan lowered his voice, "I, uh, I heard about the murder rap." Ben shook his head, "Jordan's alive and well, not that I touched her anyway."

Stefan clapped his hands together once, "Well, I am back at DiMera, at the helm of my family's company, so your old job is yours if you want it." Ben stood up and handed Olivia Ciara. Ben pressed his lips together, "Than-thank you, but I will not be able to take my old residence at the gatehouse. Too small for us now."

Stefan nodded, "What if you moved into the mansion?" Ciara stood up putting Olivia down on her seat, "Really?" Stefan nodded, "Look, you're my best friend… only friend really, and plus, Arianna would LOVE a playmate. So, what do you say?" Stefan put his hand out and Ben looked at it, looked at Ciara who nodded slightly, and shook Stefan's hand, "Thanks, man." Stefan nodded, "I'll see you back at the mansion."

* * *

Ciara and Ben moved out of the Salem Inn and into the DiMera mansion. They still had their privacy and the ability to be a family, but it was nice to be among familiar people again. Ben walked into the living room and found Stefan sitting at the chess table. Ben sat down in front of him, "Did you get it?" Stefan nodded and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket. Ben opened the box and sighed happily, "It's perfect. Ciara deserves the perfect ring. Thanks for helping me with this, man." Stefan nodded, "I know how much you and Ciara have been through to be together."

Ben sighed, "Yeah, and I know you have done so much for me, for us, but I have one more thing to ask of you." Stefan eyed Ben curiously. Ben played with a chess piece nervously, "I-I wanted to ask if you would be my best man." Ben looked up at Stefan who had a huge grin on his face. "Of course." Stefan and Ben stood up.

Ben swallowed hard, "You're more than a boss or even a friend to me Stefan, you're like a brother." Stefan smiled, "You're like a brother to me too. And you and Ciara are getting married, right here in this living room." Ben looked at Stefan shocked, "A-are you serious?" Stefan nodded, "You stood here while I married Gabi and I know this property holds so many memories for you and Ciara. I mean your daughter was conceived here." Ben bashfully chuckled, "Yeah."

Ben was about to continue when he heard Ciara and Gabi's voices getting louder. Gabi was flipping through different bridal magazines and Ciara looked like her head was going to explode. Ben walked up to Ciara, "There's my FIANCEE." Ciara chuckled, "Baby."

Ben lead Ciara over to the couch, "I have something for you." Ciara sat down and Ben pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Ciara gasped, "Ben."

Ben got down on one knee, "When we got engaged, something was missing. I wasn't able to get you a ring like you deserved." Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "I didn't need a fancy ring."

"But you deserve the whole world, babe." Ben opened the box and revealed the ring to Ciara. "I-I know it isn't a typical ring so let me explain. The left stone is Aquamarine, my birthstone. The right stone is Ruby, your birthstone. And the center stone is Emerald, Olivia's birthstone. And the stones in-between is Alexandrite, one of the June birthstones symbolizing when we met in June and it's actually considered an 'Emerald by day Ruby by night' stone making it all the more appropriate for us."

Ben looked up and Ciara was staring at Ben with her mouth gaped open. Ben's face fell, "Y-you don't like it." Ben clasped the ringbox shut and stood up, "I-I'm sorry, I should have gotten you something traditional. I-I just thought-"

Ben was cut off by Ciara standing up, grabbing his face, and kissing him. Ciara pulled away after a moment and shook Ben's face in her hands, "Ben, I love it. Anyone can buy or give any ol' diamond." Gabi scoffed, "Hey!" Ciara kept her attention on Ben, "But you literally told our love story through this ring. I am never taking it off, that is if you'll put it on me."

Ben smiled and opened the ringbox and slid the ring onto Ciara's finger. Ciara held her left hand up as tears pooled her eyes, "I love it." Ben smiled, "You do?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, I do. Truly." Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder.

Ciara raised her head up and looked at Gabi, "Now, where were we?" Gabi looked at her pile, "We were discussing dresses and now we're onto venues." Ben pressed his lips together, "A-actually Stefan offered to let us get married here since this property holds so many memories for us." Ciara smiled, "I love it." Ben relaxed, "You do?"

Ciara nodded, "And I just want this to be simple. Just you and me, making it official." Ben sighed and hugged Ciara, "That's what I want too."

Gabi pulled Ciara's arm, "C'mon we have a dress fitting." Gabi pulled Ciara out of the room as Ciara mouthed 'help me' to Ben. Ben chuckled.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
